At Beaumont High School, there are 12 players on the baseball team.  All 12 players are taking at least one of biology or chemistry.  If 7 players are taking biology and 2 players are taking both sciences, how many players are taking chemistry?
7 players are taking biology, so $12 - 7 = 5$ players are not taking biology, which means 5 players are taking chemistry alone.  Since 2 are taking both, there are $5 + 2 = \boxed{7}$ players taking chemistry.